None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a clamp system, and more particularly is for a positionable vacuum clamp system incorporated for use with CNC milling machines and other production devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art clamping devices often require permanent anchoring of a work-piece to a mounting fixture within reach of a cutting, grinding, shaping or other tool. Permanent anchoring often requires drilling of holes in the mounting fixture or involves the use of vise-like clamping arrangements. Such prior art methods can involve a lengthy set-up time and process. Clearly, what is needed is a clamping device which involves a minimum of set-up and alignment procedures, such as is provided by the present invention.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a positionable vacuum clamp system. The positionable vacuum clamp system includes a positionable vacuum clamp and a vacuum table where the positionable vacuum clamp aligningly fits and secures by vacuum to the vacuum table for securing of workpieces to be milled or machined which are held to the positionable vacuum clamp by vacuum. Workpieces which can be milled or machined include items such as, but not limited to, wood, metal, plastics and the like. The vacuum table grid includes substantially square or other suitably-shaped alignment fixtures having intersecting spaces surrounding each alignment fixture into which the lower region of the positionable vacuum clamp aligns. Vacuum ports in the vacuum table are spacingly located in and extending vertically through the alignment fixtures to communicate with the overlying positionable vacuum clamp. Vacuum is applied to secure the positionable vacuum clamp to the vacuum table and to secure the workpiece to a vacuum mating structure at the upper region of the positionable vacuum clamp.
The positionable vacuum clamp is comprised of major components including a base plate, a center plate, a retainer washer slidingly aligned within a central cavity region of the center plate, and a top plate secured to the center plate. The major components are layered and aligned vertically and constructed to allow vacuum to communicate from the lowermost to the uppermost component. The base plate and the retainer washer are fixed in position with respect to each other and to the vacuum table, while the top plate and the center plate, which are connected together, are slidingly positionable as a unit with respect to the vacuum table and with respect to the base plate and the retainer washer. Such slidable positioning allows the positionable vacuum clamp to accommodate and be suitably aligned to the desired profile of the workpiece which is being milled or machined. The top plate can have various upper surface geometrically configured vacuum mating structures depending on the shape and requirements of the milling or machining specifications and attributes.
According to one or more embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a positionable vacuum clamp system including a positionable vacuum clamp and a vacuum table.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a positionable vacuum clamp which includes slidable and positionable components which accommodatingly align to the lower surfaces of a workpiece.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is vacuum communication extending through the vacuum table and the positionable vacuum clamp to secure and hold a workpiece to the upper vacuum mating structure of the positionable vacuum clamp.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a positionable vacuum clamp having an attached center plate and top plate which are continuously and slidingly positionable azimuthally along a smooth top surface and about a range of a base plate.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a positionable vacuum clamp having an attached center plate and top plate which are continuously and slidingly positionable about the vertical axis of the attached center plate and top plate.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a positionable vacuum clamp having an attached center plate and top plate which are detentingly and slidingly positionable about the vertical axis of the attached center plate and top plate.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of an optional pivot pin to influence the limit of movement of the attached top plate and center plate to establish one or more stops.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of two or more optional pivot pins to establish one or more predetermined stops for the attached top plate and center plate.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of recesses adjacent to some of the vacuum mating structures.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a top plate which is easily detached should replacement be required due to damage of the top plate by tooling errors.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention and mentioned some of the significant aspects and features thereof, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a positionable vacuum clamp system.